Pink or Baby Blue
by Daktasinsanity
Summary: This is a story of Eren and Levi's journey to parenthood.


**AN: **This is the result of my 200 follower giveaway that I did on Tumblr. I promised to write whatever the winner of this little giveaway wants me to and here we are.

This is set in a world where it is normal to have male pregnancies(because I did not want to spent million years explaining that).

But enjoy!

* * *

**Pink or Baby Blue**

* * *

Levi was not sure what kind of face he was supposed to make the moment the words left Eren's lips. "What?"

Eren fidgeted more and more nervously by the second as Levi just stared at him. "I don't know," Eren mumbled. "I don't know how this happened, I mean I do but..." the young man rambled. "I'm sorry," Eren whimpered as if he had committed a crime and needed Levi's forgiveness.

"Eren." Levi moved closer to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him to comfort him. "It's alright," Levi said. "Just give me a moment to think."

This certainly wasn't what Levi had expected to happen today when Eren had went to the doctor's to find out what was wrong with him. Eren had been feeling extremely nauseous for a few weeks now. They had assumed that it was due to the stress Eren was facing at work. It had not even crossed their minds that Eren could be pregnant. Levi knew it had always been a possibility that it could happen but it still had not prepared him for this any better.

Eren sniffed against his neck. The younger man was clutching Levi's shirt like his life depended on it.

"Hey," Levi whispered softly, raising his hand to run a thumb across Eren cheek to check for tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Because," the young man sobbed. "I'm scared."

"There's no need to be. I'm here."

Eren pulled back abruptly. "You are not angry?"

Levi furrowed his eyebrows together. "Why would I be angry?"

"Because this is all my fault?"

"Who was it that stuck their dick up your ass?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, a small smile fought its way to Eren's face. "You did," he answered knowing that Levi would expect an answer.

"I'd say we are both at fault then."

"So you are not angry at all?" Eren asked again cautiously.

Levi pecked Eren's lips with his own. "Nope."

Eren smiled brightly, flinging himself against Levi and hugging him tightly. Levi returned the embrace, feeling relieved that Eren had calmed down. "How could I be mad at you, Eren," he said quietly. There were several things he wanted to say after that but he could not find the right words as the concept of having a child with Eren started to really sink in.

Levi's thoughts were a mess. He was going to be a father and he had no idea what that really meant. But there was one thing he did know, he would rather not have a child with anyone else than Eren.

Eren pulled away far enough to see and cup Levi's face between his hands. "So how do you feel about this?" Eren asked, a small smile playing on his lips as if they were speaking of a secret that no one else would know about. Which was true in its own way, for now.

"I love you," his answer was blunt and took Eren by surprise. He had never said it to him before and now it felt a perfect time to say it out loud.

Eren was speechless as he had not expected those words to come out of Levi's mouth so suddenly. Eren had expected his to say that he'd be happy to be a father or something like that. Eren just opened and closed his mouth until he hid his eyes under his palm, blushing.

Levi watched this display of emotion silently, smirking as Eren hid his eyes. He leaned a bit further to whisper in his ear, "Why are you getting flustered?"

Eren let his hand drop but looked away, still blushing. "You just can't go and say something like that out of blue."

"I think I just did."

Eren kept his head turned to the side, trying to get his blush under control. He turned to look at his boyfriend when he felt Levi push his hands under his knees, lifting him into his lap. "What are you doing?" he asked Levi.

"If my words are not enough, I'll show you."

Eren blushed even deeper as he was lifted off the couch and carried to the bedroom. "That is not what I meant!" His protests met deaf ears. Eren was laid on the bed gently and silenced completely by Levi's demanding mouth on his.

Without hurry they shed their clothes in the middle of a make out session. The undressing process would have been quicker if Levi didn't like to pause and kiss Eren's skin that was exposed each time a new article of clothing was taken off. He liked to give Eren his undivided attention and this night was such a night. This was not time for a quick satisfaction.

He kissed Eren's hip, pausing to look at his belly. He could not believe there was a life growing under that flat surface. Their daughter or son. Their flesh and blood. He silently swore to protect the innocent life that would be theirs to look after in less than a year from now. He knew Eren was watching him as he had not moved for a moment now. He glanced at his lover before lowering his mouth on his belly and kissing it just as gently as he had done to everywhere else.

He made sure that this was a night Eren would not forget for a long while as they made love. He drove Eren mad with his gentle touches and whispers of sweet words, promises for the future.

* * *

They had been together for good five years, living together for three. Now that things were changing for them, Levi started to notice things they'd need to change in their apartment to make it safer for the incoming baby. It was more than once that Eren found him getting rid of something that might be a real danger to the infant.

"Where are you taking that?"

"It's no use. We can't have this once the baby comes."

Eren was dumbfounded. "But it's too early! Put it down!" Eren walked over to take the small coffee table away from Levi's grasp. Levi evaded his attack and threw the table over the balcony railing.

"Levi!" Eren exclaimed, looking down to the ground where the table now laid in many pieces. "Why the fuck did you throw it!?"

"We don't need it."

"That is not an answer," Eren growled. "I could have sold that!" Eren ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "No more throwing things off the balcony, okay? We'll sell whatever it is that you want us to get rid of."

When Levi agreed, Eren just shook his head sighing. "Unbelievable," he muttered under his breath as he returned back inside.

* * *

The first two months after the baby news were driving Eren mad or so Levi concluded as the younger man kept leaving the room with a frustrated huff whenever Levi suggested something that was "too early" to be thought about in Eren's opinion. Levi felt bad each time he saw Eren get stressed because of him. He just wanted to make plans and get all sorts of silly things for the baby and for Eren as well.

The younger man had muttered, "Are you serious?" when Levi had given him a pair of maternity pants that had a picture of a kangaroo with its baby's head poking out of its pouch. Levi had thought it would look cute on Eren.

He also could not help but buy baby clothes and toys. Eren stopped him before he could buy a crib. "I let you buy the clothes and toys but that is going too far. I'd rather wait until the baby is almost here."

Levi could not argue and thus promised to control his urges, sealing the deal with a kiss. It was those moments that he loved the most when Eren smiled back at him. The younger man was not mad at him, not truly.

The most amazing news arrived when the went to have take the first peek at their child. The ultrasound examination had Eren nervous as much as Levi. Squeezing Eren's hand and Eren returning it, they sat and waited to see if their baby was okay.

The nurse was polite and asked a few routine questions from Eren before she started her machines and put the cool gel on Eren's exposed belly.

"Let's see how the little one is doing," she said, fixing her eyes on the screen. "Oh," she said sounding surprised. "Let me check if I am right," she said, adjusting the angle to see better whatever it was that she saw. "It seems you are having twins. Congratulations," she said with a smile.

She was not kidding, on the screen they could see two little fetuses growing side by side.

"Twins," Eren said amazed and not clearly comprehending what he saw.

Levi was no better. He tore his eyes off the screen to look at Eren who he saw having tears in his eyes. Levi kissed Eren's hand that was clasped together between his own.

"Levi, we are going to have twins!" Eren cried out, finally glancing at Levi.

The older man had to admit he had never seen Eren so happy. At that moment he fell in love all over again.

* * *

Since Eren's belly was big enough for people to notice that he was indeed pregnant instead of just gaining weight, they let their closest friends and family know about the upcoming family additions. Eren would have wanted to keep the news to themselves a bit longer as the young man was still worrying that something might go wrong. The first three months were the most crucial ones and Levi had listened to Eren's wishes until then.

But now he was happily letting his co-workers now why he had been so pleasant to be around for the last two months and a bit more. Not even his work could have downed his spirits even though he sometimes cursed the job for being too demanding.

Since everything seemed to be fine with the babies and Eren practically glowing more and more as days passed, Levi made a decision he realized he should have done a long time ago. He bought Eren a ring which he presented to him after showering the young man with flowers and with his favourite desserts. Eren was speechless and just walked out of the living room, raising his hands to prevent Levi from following him. The brown-haired man was gone for an hour.

Levi understood that the young man needed some time to himself before he gave his answer. Levi waited for his answer patiently and then the younger man came back to the living room, standing in front of Levi. Nothing betrayed what Eren had been thinking until a smile took over his face and the young man said yes. Eren had obviously figured out what he needed to.

Levi had not doubted Eren for a moment.

* * *

Levi arranged their engagement party, inviting their friends and family to have dinner with them in their home. He set the kitchen table into the living room to be able to fit everyone around it. He had suggested that they could have just gone to restaurant but Eren had frowned at the idea of paying extra for something that could be done at home.

Eren loved cooking and Levi loved his cooking. Levi was worried that cooking the food for the party would stress Eren out but the young man just shrugged it off as something to do. Levi helped out as much as he could. Not letting Eren lift anything heavy such as a pot full of water. Eren told him he was just fuzzing for nothing but Levi did not want to take any chances.

Eren did give in but drew the line at using the knife to chop things with. He was not a baby and Levi had to understand that he could use a knife just as well as he did before. That didn't stop Levi from trying to take away anything sharp from him.

"Will you stop fussing!" Eren exclaimed later that evening when their guests had arrived and Mikasa had assumed the role of the mother hen. Levi had left Eren alone for most part knowing that Mikasa would look after him. Levi trusted no one else but her with that task.

"Eren, you need to sit down. You have been up on your feet whole day, haven't you?" the woman pestered her brother.

"Ack!" was the only reply Eren had time to give before Mikasa had him sitting on a chair at the table.

"Don't move," came a stern command from the black-haired woman.

"You better do as Mikasa says, Eren," Armin injected.

"And I thought Levi was the worst..." Eren grumbled but stayed sitting, giving his sister a glare who went to the kitchen to make sure their dinner was not burning in the oven.

"Oh, Eren, you should see him at work! He is like a little happy elf all the time now. I think Santa will call him for work soon," Levi's friend Hanji said joining him at the table.

"Oi!" Levi protested.

Hanji giggled and it made Eren smile.

"Hanji is right," Erwin, another Levi's friend and co-worker, said in turn as he sat next to Hanji. "Levi has been the happiest I've ever seen him. You should enjoy him pampering you while you can."

Levi sat down next to Eren. "Erwin just wants to go shopping for baby stuff with us."

"What's wrong with buying cute things?"

Eren stared at Erwin as if he could not believe the man had just admitted he would love to go shopping for the babies.

"Nothing but get your own damn kids," Levi said.

"Rude!" Hanji exclaimed in mock shock.

Erwin just smiled. "Maybe one day I will. Hanji, you are not married yet, are you?"

The question caused the woman to cackle. "Oh Erwin," she laughed. "I'm not falling for your charms that easily but we can go shopping for sweet little baby things anyway. We could kidnap Eren with us." Her smile was bright like the sun.

Eren grabbed hold of Levi's arm, silently pleading for help. He looked at his fiancé with a look that hopefully delivered his thought, _Please, don't let them take me shopping!_

Levi patted Eren's hand reassuringly. "I'll put a leash on him if you try anything of the sort," Levi's tone was threatening towards his two best friends.

"Now you expect me _not _to kidnap him?" Hanji giggled even louder as Eren's eyes got bigger because of Levi's words.

Mikasa came into the room carrying a casserole."Dinner's ready!"

* * *

"What should we name them?"

"It's hardly the time to pick any names yet." Eren could not believe the grin that was on Levi's face. What was the man so happy about?

"But we need to be prepared."

"I am glad you are excited but I think five months before hand is still too early."

"Don't listen to your daddy. He doesn't understand these things," Levi said kissing the bump that was Eren's belly.

"Levi, they can't hear you yet."

"How would you know?" he gently pressed his ear on the bump.

Eren just rolled his eyes. There was no point in arguing if the babies could hear Levi or not. The older man would most probably just deny all the facts which pointed towards the babies not yet hearing his sweet talk. Besides Eren was not sure himself either if they could or not. He secretly really did hope they could.

"Do you think they are boys, girls or one of each?" Levi asked.

"How does that matter?"

"It doesn't. But we can't pick names if we don't know what combo we get."

Eren laughed. He simply had to. "If you are so eager to pick names then do so."

"But we should do it together."

"How about I decide one name and you pick the other. Sound fair enough?"

"Hmm," Levi hummed as he thought about it. "You can't pick anything stupid."

"You think I'd do that to my own child?" Eren huffed. "I'm not an idiot."

"I beg to differ," Levi smirked at him.

Eren wanted to smack him. "That's it, no more hand or blow jobs for you."

"I'm sorry!" Levi apologized in earnest. "Eren, forgive me," he rose up to kiss him but Eren turned his head to the side. "I'm sorry, hey," Levi coaxed his fiancé to look back at him with his hand gently. When Eren turned his stormy gaze on him, Levi took his chance and kissed Eren's soft lips. Trying to distract Eren from his anger Levi asked, "Do you remember how we first met?"

Eren's eyes softened and a small smile tugged at his lips.

Levi settled next to him on the bed, laying his head on Eren's shoulder. "You came waltzing into my office asking for help."

"And you were angry like a bee."

"It was a shitty morning," Levi said in his defense. "But it got better." His voice held a portion of smugness.

"Yeah right, you screamed at me for half an hour after you found out exactly how screwed I was."

Eren had been a hair tread away from personal financial bankruptcy and Levi had done what Eren's mother should have done, yelled at him for being irresponsible. "You asked me to fix your problem and I did."

"Yeah, I really needed to hear it from someone who was not my family."

"And you didn't realize I used your plight to my advantage." Levi caressed Eren's belly as he spoke. He did not regret at all that he had taken Eren out on a date that day years ago, even if the young man had been a bit clueless.

"Not until you handed me your personal number and winked at me."

"You didn't find it odd that I wanted to discuss your problems more closely over dinner for three hours?" Levi had wanted to find out if Eren was what he seemed to be based on their conversation in his office. Besides it was one hell of a good excuse to get the young man spill all about his past and talk about himself.

"I thought you were just dedicated to your job." Eren's hand joined Levi's and they intertwined their fingers.

Levi chuckled at that. "I was dedicated to you, you idiot." As soon as the words left his mouth he apologized again. "Ah damn sorry." Eren's moods had been a bit unpredictable lately. He didn't want Eren get upset again about the same thing.

But instead of getting angry again, Eren just laughed. "I am sorry for getting angry."

"Nonsense."

And that was that. They dropped the argument. They had fought over similar things in the past, never reaching a conclusion who had been wrong. Both of them being adamant that their own anger had been unjustified. They had agreed that a simple apology would do, both knowing that the other meant it as well.

"So have you decided?"

"What?" Eren asked as he had no clue what Levi was on about.

"The names."

"I'll think about them later, okay?" Eren was getting sleepy with the warmth of Levi's body next to him.

"Hmm." Levi heard the drowsiness in Eren's voice. Soon Eren fell asleep and he stayed there, listening to his soft breaths. He could hardly believe that in few months they would have not one but two babies to take care of. They had not yet discussed how they would split the paternity leave between themselves. Eren would be on paternity leave for the last month of the pregnancy but after that they had not decided. Either way they'd need to make the decision pretty soon.

* * *

Levi was enjoying a peaceful nap with Eren, cuddling with him. Eren's belly was too big for him to lie on his back anymore. The young man had started to complain about back pains as carrying the twins took it's toll on his body. Levi had taken it upon himself to make sure that each night Eren was comfortable before they fell asleep.

"Aaah god damn. I want french fries with vanilla ice cream and caramel sauce," Eren voice was dreamy. Levi could practically see him drooling at the thought of those foods.

"Anything else?" Levi was prepared to go and buy whatever Eren wanted him to. These cravings were a sign that his body needed something that was in those things.

"Strawberry milk." Eren hummed as he clearly lived his fantasy of eating all of that at once.

"Alright, I'll go get it." Levi was already getting up but Eren's next comment stopped him.

"I'm horny too."

Levi stared at Eren for a short moment. "You know what the doctor said about sex at this stage."

Eren groaned, his face showing how displeased he was. "Screw the doctor."

"He really isn't my type."

"Argh!" Eren exclaimed in frustration at the stupid joke.

"Eren," the older man said. "You can bare with it for one more month, can't you?" he spoke softly. "Once the twins are born then we'll have as much sex as you want, hmm?" he promised.

"I'll hold you to that promise."

Levi kissed his cheek before venturing to get what Eren had ordered.

* * *

"Levi!" Eren shouted.

When the older man did neither arrived nor answered back, Eren screamed this time.

"LEVI!"

He was starting to panic. He did not want to be alone. He was getting contractions and he was sure his water would break any minute or so his frantic mind told him. He took deep calming breaths. Eren knew Levi was in the house or should be. Had the older man gone out without telling him?

"Wha-" the black-haired man asked when he entered the bedroom. The pain that was apparent on Eren's face told him all he needed to know. He rushed to Eren's side, taking his hand. "Do I call the ambulance or do you think you can walk?" He asked looking for signs that would tell him how urgent the need was and if he should be calling already.

Eren was taking deep breaths as the pain lessened. It had only been the third contraction so far. They were still far apart. "I can walk just give me a minute." He would move as soon as he could without discomfort.

Levi nodded, moving quickly as he grabbed the bag they had set aside for this moment. It contained clothes and anything Eren might need while he was in the hospital. He put it near the door and then went to help Eren stand up.

Levi looked at his fiancé who was slightly worried and tired but there was a small smile on his lips. Eren raised his eyes to meet his. The smile widened as they shared knowing smiles. Yes, this was it. The moment they had been waiting for eight long months. The first month had gone by without them even knowing about the pregnancy.

Eren was trying to stay calm, Levi could tell. He was not sure if Eren was trying to calm himself down from the slight panic that appeared on his face from time to time or the happiness that also popped up. It was only a bit worrying that Eren was quiet the whole trip to the hospital.

When they got into the hospital they were told to wait for the doctor. The doctor examined Eren one last time before he talked him through what they were going to do with him and how they were going to make a small cut to get the babies out. They had had this talk before but just to make sure the doctor went it through once more.

Every once a while Eren hissed as a contraction hit him. The doctor told them to wait for a bit before they would start the operation. As the doctor had said, it would be rather quick. Despite the waves of pain hitting Eren, the young man seemed giddy. "Soon," he muttered under his breath softly but Levi heard him.

Two hours later Levi was holding their first born in his arms, a beautiful baby girl. Her twin was being delivered and then given to Eren who was crying. Levi did not need to ask why. He was sure he was looking just as ridiculous with tears in his eyes as he was finally able to sit at Eren's side with their two beautiful girls.

"Do you think they are identical twins?" Levi asked as he peered at the little miracles that he never thought he would come to want in his life.

"I don't know," Eren said breathless. "I don't know," he repeated as he was taken by the small features and soft skin. He really had no room for comprehensive thoughts, he just stared at the small being in his arms. Little fingers, small mouth and blueish eyes. He wondered briefly what their eye color would be as he had read somewhere that a child's eye color was not set in stone at birth.

"They do look identical," Levi's voice broke Eren out of his thoughts.

Sudden scary thought came to Eren's mind. "What if we mix them up at some point?"

Whatever Levi was supposed to say died on his lips. Indeed, what would they do? Would it matter when they were so small? If they wouldn't notice then how would anyone else? "We are really careful not to?"

"Oh if only one of them had been a boy then we wouldn't have this problem." Eren's comment was nonchalant.

Levi laughed as the one he was holding opened her eyes and glared at him. "She knows you are talking shit."

"Hey! Do not use that language in front of our girls."

"They won't understand it yet anyway." Levi gave his attention to the little princess yawning at him.

"They might be super smart and pick up all the foul words you use." Eren would have smacked Levi's arm if he had been able to. He didn't want to move in case he disturbed the girl in his arms. "What are we going to name them?"

"I told you to pick a name. Did you?"

"I was thinking that if we had a girl I'd like to call her Carla, in honor of my mother." Eren's mother had died when he was a little kid. He had had tough time growing up with a father who was hardly home at all. Eren intended to change that with his own children. He would be there for them always.

Levi nodded. "Then it should be only fitting that we call her twin by my mother's name, Lucy."

Eren nodded as well. "It is decided then."

* * *

Eren spent a few days in the hospital. They made sure he and the babies were okay before sending them home with congratulations and well wishes. Levi had cleaned and put everything in order for the little girls and Eren. He picked them up from the hospital and drove more carefully than he had ever driven back home. The girls were a bit restless with all the new sounds around them but luckily they did not start bawling.

The first day with their daughters was a hassle and most of the time they forgot themselves, staring at the little bundles.

"She has your nose."

"Don't you mean 'they'."

Eren looked at the other girl. "Oh yeah. They are identical then most probably."

"They are going to mess with out heads, aren't they? Switching clothes and stuff on purpose to make us mix them up."

Eren let out a breathy laugh as he cooed at the baby that they had marked as Lucy. They had decided that never would the girls be naked at the same time unless they were bathed separately by each parent. Eren had been arranging their clothes into piles in the closet, marking each piece with a small piece of ribbon that would always tell them which one it belonged to. If only they could put a visible and permanent mark on either of the girls. "Most probably. Just think how they'll fool all the boys into dating both of them at the same time."

"They are not going to date anyone until they are twenty," Levi said sternly.

Eren laughed out loud at Levi's protectiveness. "Listen to your daddy." Eren nuzzled Lucy's face with his nose as he cooed at her, "He is already dictating your lives my poor little princesses." The little girl in his arms only ogled sleepily at him not knowing what he was talking about. "They are only three days old, Levi. No need to get a shotgun ready yet."

"That sounds like a good idea. Some dirty horny brat isn't going to touch my girls."

Eren was shocked but amused when he thought of Levi chasing young men with a shotgun, shouting profanities at them as they escaped. "I need to make sure these girls know not to bring boys home then."

"They better bring them here or I will pick them up from school for as long as they are in high school."

"Well," Eren said as he put sleepy Lucy back into her crib. "We have time until we have to worry about that."

Levi came to stand next to him. "Indeed." He placed an arm around Eren's waist. "They'll grow up fast, won't they?"

"Yeah they will."

Levi took a moment to look at Eren. He looked relieved to be rid of the extra weight that had been carrying, standing straight with ease. Levi moved his hand on Eren's lower back.

"I'd love to have a back rub right now." Eren moaned quietly, closing his eyes.

Levi resisted the urge to whisper seductive words into Eren's ear. The younger man was sore because of the wound and would be so until it healed. It was not the time for lewd thoughts. There would be time for those and dear god did he hope that time came soon. But until then, he would give Eren as many back rubs as he wanted and not think of anything but the smiles of appreciation that he got from his tired partner.

* * *

They had decided that Levi would be the one to stay at home for the first six months. The idea terrified him at first, to be left alone with two human beings completely dependent on him. It didn't help that Eren fussed about it too even though he tried to hide it.

On the first morning back to work, Eren bit his lip and almost called himself sick. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked nervously from Levi as he put his coat over his shoulders.

"I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need any help," Levi assured him.

"Ok," Eren said fidgeting in place for a moment. "I'll be going now."

"Have a good day," Levi said as he went and kissed Eren's cheek as goodbye.

"I'll try."

As soon as Eren was gone, Levi scratched his head, walking into their bedroom where the girls were still asleep. They had been lucky with their sleeping pattern so far. Like true twins, they woke when the other one did, every few hours but went right back to sleep when they were fed.

He took the quiet moment as a blessing and took out a book, laying down on the bed to read it. It was only couple of hours afterward that Lucy woke up, waking her sister. He fed the hungry girls but they protested each time he put them back into their cribs. Not knowing what else to do than take them both out and laying them on the bed next to himself.

He took the book back in his hands and started reading it out loud. The girls listened him talk in a smooth voice about bloody battles and murder.

"Eren will kill me when he finds out what I read out loud for you," he said as the little eyes that had been peering at him had been shut and the girls slept side by side.

While the girls slept on the bed Levi made something to eat for himself but went to peek into the bedroom every few minutes as he was scared that the girls would wake up and somehow manage to fall off the bed. It was a ridiculous thought.

He tried to calm his nerves. He had read and watched about million baby themed things in the last two months but it didn't help him to prepare for the real thing at all. He thought he knew everything he needed to and he'd be fine but he was scared. What if he did something wrong? What if he hurt either of them by being careless? He should have asked Eren to stay a bit longer with him.

When he heard a cry from one of the girls, he rushed to the bedroom to see what was wrong. By the time he got to their side he was not sure which one of them had started the crying because they were crying in unison. Scooping Carla up in his arms, he kissed the side of her small head, trying to hush her like he had seen Eren do.

He sat down, not knowing how to take care of them both at the same time. Carla luckily settled down when he gave her a pacifier, speaking softly to her. "It's alright, my darling." He came to the conclusion that it was not Carla who was not the one in need of caring at the time. He was guessing that Lucy needed changing of her diaper. One thing Levi was happy about was that diaper changing was not hard at all.

When his done with Lucy, Carla was asleep already so Levi laid Lucy back into her crib before returning Carla into her as well. He gave Lucy her pacifier as well and she suckled on it happily until her eye lids shut and she fell asleep just like her sister. Levi suspected that Carla would wake up soon for her diaper change as well. The girls slept most of the days anyway which filled Levi with a tiny feeling of relief that maybe this could work out.

He went to the living room and opened the TV but left the volume low. Nothing worth of watching was on but that was not the point. They wanted the girls to get used to background noises as much as possible. Hopefully the girls would sleep their nights and naps more peacefully and Eren and Levi did not need to watch out for every little noise they made.

* * *

Levi was not sure how long he could take this.

It had been at least five months if not more since they had had sex. After the twins had been born, he had been forced to wait until Eren's wound had healed. He certainly did not want to cause any discomfort to his lover and that was one of the reasons why they had dropped sex in the first place during Eren's pregnancy.

Other being the worry Levi had that they might get too rowdy and accidentally hurt the growing lives inside Eren. It would have taken one bad fall or slip and Eren might have hit his belly with dire consequences.

Their sex life had become almost fully oral pleasure. Levi had not complained but he missed the feeling of intimacy that he experienced when they made love. He personally felt as if he had gone back in time to his teenage years where all of his sexual experiences had been either hand- or blowjobs. It had frustrated him to no end that he could not make love to Eren.

In the end the doctor had advised them not to partake in any kind of sexual activity in the last months of the pregnancy.

Now it was hard not to stare at Eren when he had the chance.

Eren was cooking, humming along to the tune that was playing on the radio. His hips swaying from side to side. Levi was sure Eren was not paying attention to it himself but Levi surely was. He sat by the kitchen table, staring at the mesmerizing movements of his fiancé's backside. His tea was getting cold as he could not take his eyes off Eren's ass.

Levi wanted to ran his hands on the soft piece of flesh. Due to the pregnancy Eren had gained a few extra kilos and Levi had had hard time avoiding of squeezing the perfect roundness that now was Eren's bum.

It was driving Levi mad, his fingers itching to reach out each time Eren came too close.

Levi was sad to admit that his hands had become his best friends and he had grown accustomed to thinking that each time he felt horny he would need to get away from Eren.

He sipped his cold tea only to discard the cup back on the table. It tasted disgusting but even the awful taste was not enough to quell his desire for Eren.

His mouth was going dry as he thought how there was nothing to prevent him from scooping Eren into his arms and fucking him against the kitchen counter.

Levi made his move when Eren was ready to set the table.

Eren came close to him, with a rag in hand to sweep the table clean before he would set any plates or cutlery on it. Eren reached for his tea cup but Levi was faster. He grabbed hold of Eren's wrist, taking the cup with his other hand and setting it further away from them both. Eren looked at him with a question right on his lips when Levi tugged him closer. Eren did not resist him and settled on to his lap.

"How long has it been?" Levi asked with a soft tone. He was pleased to have his lover so close, chest to chest.

"A while," Eren answered, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck.

"What do you say," Levi placed a soft kiss on Eren's lips. "Let's have some quality time before dinner?" And another.

"What if the girls wake up?" Eren asked between kisses.

"They'll sleep like logs for at least an hour. Stop worrying," Levi whispered and as if the girls had heard him one of them made a sound while sleeping. Both of the men froze to listen if they had waken up.

After a whole five seconds of listening to any other sounds, Eren kissed him again. Levi's hands squeezed Eren's ass as he returned the kiss. Eren ground himself against Levi, sinking his fingers into Levi's hair but hands stopped moving when one of the toddler's made a sound again but this time a full cry was heard. Eren sighed, resting his head against Levi's forehead. "Seems I need to go." Eren got off Levi's lap. "I'm sorry."

Eren was gone for about five minutes and Levi spread his arms to invite Eren back. Levi pulled Eren close again, this time between his legs.

"Why don't you hop on the table?" Levi suggested with a lewd tone although he did not wait for Eren to give his answer as he suddenly lifted him up on it. Further ignoring all protests as he claimed his lips into a heated kiss.

"Levi!" Eren laughed quietly enjoying how Levi's hands seemed to touch him everywhere. It had been too long.

Levi loved the sounds Eren made as he attacked on his neck and slipped his hands under Eren's shirt. Eren was clinging to him in a way that Levi had missed more than he could say.

They had been fooling around for a few minutes before they were interrupted by one of the girls, again. "Let me guess, it's the other one now?" Levi said groaning against Eren's chest.

"Lucy," Eren said softly.

"I'll be right back," Levi said, reluctantly letting go of Eren. At the kitchen door he turned to give Eren a wink, "Get comfortable while I'm gone."

Eren blushed and nodded.

There was one good thing about Lucy crying, it gave Levi an excuse to get the needed protection and lube for them. When he finally returned to Eren he was greeted by a sight of a very naked fiancé lying on the table top. Levi proceed to show Eren exactly how much he had missed making love to him over these months.

* * *

The best thing ever was two simple slings they had for the girls. Levi took it up to himself to have one of the girls on a sling, over his front at all times as he went about his day inside the apartment. He did everything that the could without disturbing the little girl hanging inside the fabric. He cooked and cleaned, watched TV and read and also attended to the other girl's needs.

He carried the girls in turns, and when Eren got home, the younger man would take upon himself to carry the other girl. They simply wanted to keep them as as close as possible and this was better way to have them get used to sounds around them than any other. Plus Levi was sure that hearing their parents heart beat had a calming effect on the children.

Of course he also adored the chance of looking at his own offspring's sleeping face when he had the chance. The girls were precious little things. He already knew they'd be a handful when they'd grow up. He was both dreading and looking forward to the moment when the girls would learn to walk. But now he was content having the small bundles next to him when ever he could.

It was one of the many days when Eren came home from work and he found Levi asleep on the couch with a little girl sleeping on top of his chest.

Levi woke up as soon as his sleeping partner started to fidget in need of sustenance. He found Eren looking at them with tears in his eyes. "Is something wrong?" Levi asked right away.

"No, nothing at all," Eren answered gently as he smiled, leaving Levi confused.

* * *

It was a year after their twins had been born when they finally had enough of a breather to tie the knot. Mikasa and Hanji were holding Lucy and Carla during the ceremony. The girls kept cackling which caused Eren to peek over his shoulder from time to time and smile at the kids in the front row. As if the girls had known they were disturbing something, they kept making noises when Eren wasn't looking but shut up when he did turn around.

"Just ignore them," Levi whispered to him softly as the pastor was giving his speech about importance of love and respect in marriage.

Eren fidgeted nervously at the altar, hoping the girls would settle down until they had finished the ceremony.

The problem was that Hanji seemed not to mind at all that the girl in her lap was cackling, she giggled right along the little one.

Levi rolled his eyes. He was happy that Hanji existed at that very moment because she kept the attention of their daughters on herself even if the noise level could have been a bit lower. Levi could not help but smile as he listened to the happy sounds coming from behind him. The girls were truly a joy to have.

They managed to say their 'I do's without any further hassle and as soon as possible Eren had the girls in his arms. They would have Hanji and Erwin look after the girls for a few nights. It had been a surprise that half a year ago Hanji had come to work with a pretty ring on her finger and announced that she was getting married to Erwin. No one had known the two had been seeing each other.

Because of their little girls they had decided to forego their honeymoon and instead they would spend the weekend alone. It had been the best solution as Eren had started to cry when they had discussed a week long vacation somewhere far away. The brown-haired man had not been able to stomach the idea of being so long away from their daughters.

Once the party was over and they were back at home Levi was more than ready to have his way with Eren when he was interrupted by the said man.

"What would you say if we tried for another child?"

Levi's lips left Eren's neck as he rose to look into his eyes. "Are you serious?" he asked as he himself had nothing against the idea. He had almost suggested the idea himself a few times but he did not want to pressure Eren into thinking they would have to have another child.

"Well, it's been a year since we had the girls and I thought that this would be the ideal night to..." Eren blushed and looked away.

Levi loved it that Eren still blushed. This time it was probably due to the idea of trying purposely for a child, giving their love making a new meaning.

"Then you shall get what you want." Levi returned his mouth on Eren's neck and felt Eren shiver against him.

They did not know for sure but they always liked to think later that their son had been conceived during that weekend as a few weeks later Eren woke up feeling violently ill. Levi smiled at his husband who was puking his guts out in the toilet. Even if Eren felt horrible, he glanced at Levi and smiled back knowing the reason why he was suddenly sick in the morning.

* * *

"Levi!" Eren shouted as everything seemed to fall apart. "I really need another pair of hands here!"

The girls were running around giggling as Eren tried to get them into their winter jump suits. He had hardly gotten their socks on when the girls had gotten distracted and took the whole thing as a game. Eren was not mad at them but he wanted to get them dressed and outside to lose all that energy they seemed to have. Lucy and Carla had learned to walk when they were nine months old and rapidly improved their skills after that. Now it seemed as if nothing could stop them but Eren and Levi tried their best when they were heading for danger!

The older man appeared, scooping the girls into his arms and the girls giggled madly as they had been captured.

Eren gave him a smile of appreciation as Levi gave one of the girls into his hold. Lucy and Carla were year and a half old and Eren was at his final stages of his pregnancy. They were expecting a boy this time. Eren had wanted to know the sex of the baby early and Levi had seen no reason why refuse him. Eren had been extremely giddy when he had found out that it was a boy.

"Lucy, where are your mittens?" Levi asked the young lively girl in his lap as he helped to get the dressed. "Are these yours?" he asked as he offered a pair to her. The girl answered with a nod, offering her hands so that he could put them on for her. "Good girl," Levi praised the girl and kissed the top of her head. Levi then looked up to Eren, "I can take them out for you."

Eren looked tired but pleased that the girls had finally gotten all their clothes on. "Would you?"

"Of course." If he could give the young man a break then he would do so. Eren looked relieved by this.

"I feel really tired and I know fresh air would be so nice but I don't think I have the strength to run after these two." Eren helped Carla up with all her winter gear on and the twins went to stand by the door, waiting for Levi to get his own clothes on.

"I understand, don't worry." Levi gave Eren a quick kiss. "I have my phone so if you need me, just call. We'll be just down at the front," he promised. Eren's expected date of delivery was close and Levi didn't want to take any chances.

Eren nodded, and received another quick peck from his husband before the older man turned to the girls.

"Are we ready to go outside and play?"

"Yeah!" the girls answered in unison, holding their arms up high as a sign of excitement.

Their time outside went without a hassle. Levi built small snow bunnies and snowmen with them from the snow. Levi made sure his phone was loud enough just in case that Eren called. They were outside only for an hour before he took the girls back inside for a nap.

He found Eren lying on the bed in the bedroom as he arrived with the twins. "Do you girls want to take a nap with dad?" Levi asked softly as he guided the girls to the bed.

"Come here my darlings," Eren said as he moved to pull the covers off. Levi lifted the girls on the bed and Eren tugged them in.

The girls did not speak much yet. They said a few simple words like yes and no. They understood most things that Eren and Levi said to them and they did not expect the girls to answer yet anyway.

The outdoor games seemed to have been effective because the eyes of the little angels were shut in a few minutes. Levi kissed the forehead of each occupant on the bed and whispered to Eren, "I'll go make some dinner."

It was half an hour later that Eren padded into the kitchen, stopping at the doorway. Levi was just about to finish cooking. He paused to look at Eren who did not come into the kitchen for some reason.

"I just had my first contraction," Eren said. "I think."

Levi wanted to panic but he took a deep breath. "Okay, we have the bag packed, yes?"

"Yeah."

"When do you want to go?" he meant the hospital.

"There is no rush. I'll make sure that this is the real deal so let's wait a while."

Levi nodded. "I'll call the hospital though."

"Okay." Eren padded back into the bedroom to lie back down.

It was few hours later that he told Levi he'd want to leave to the hospital. Levi had informed the hospital that they would be coming soon so they knew to be ready for them. He also called Hanji and Erwin if they'd could come to look after the girls. He had just been talking with them in the living room when Eren made his demand known.

Two hours after reaching the hospital they had their son in their arms. They named him Asser.

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday morning. Everything was quiet and Levi enjoyed his last bits of sleep in the warmth of the July morning before he heard two clear voices shout, "Daddy, Daddy!" He pretended to be asleep when the girls climbed into the bed and tried to push him around with their little arms. "Daddy, wake up!"

When Levi did not react to their attempts of waking him, the six-year-old girls ran back out of the room. "Dad! Daddy won't wake up!"

Levi heard Eren tell them that he'll wake their daddy up and that they should go check if they have everything packed and ready. Next he heard Eren come into the bedroom and climb on the bed as well.

"_Le-vi_," the younger man sang into his ear softly.

"Hmm," Levi answered still sleepy. He always wanted to sleep late on weekends when he had the chance to do so.

"Wake up," Eren continued with a soft tone, placing a kiss on Levi's temple. "The girls and Asser will be upset if we don't leave soon. You know how much they want to go to the beach today."

"Mmhm," Levi mumbled. He still did not get up. He wanted a few more minutes before he would stretch and put on clean clothes. It seemed the girls were so excited that there was no time for a shower this morning.

"Also," Eren spoke softly. "I did a test last week and another one this morning to make sure before I told you."

Levi's interest was perked and he opened his eyes, turning slightly towards Eren.

"So would you, soon to be father, get out of bed before your daughters murder you?"

"Eren," the older man croaked. "You..."

"Hmm?"

Levi stared at him for a moment. "You are not pulling my leg, are you?"

"No I'm not, you asshole!" Eren quickly covered his mouth as he realized the girls might have heard him. "Although I would not get too excited yet. It's at early stages so..."

Levi turned around fully, reaching to touch Eren's face. "I know," he said. Eren gave him a warm smile that made him smile back. "We'll keep it to ourselves for now just as before."

Eren nodded, taking hold of the hand cupping his face, kissing the palm. "But seriously get up or I won't take responsibility for what the girls will do to you." It was indeed the girls Levi needed to be afraid off. They could be little tornadoes when they wanted to be and wreak havoc on their surroundings.

Levi chuckled. "Okay, okay, I'll be right there," he said as Eren left the room.

Even if he was going to be faced with wrath of the girls, Levi went to take a shower. He would make it up to them with later of course not forgetting his small son either.

Levi smiled while he showered. He would not change his life for anything. This what he had wanted all along without even realizing it until he was living it.


End file.
